User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 15
Saturday “Ok, so I will pick you guys up in an hour or so,” Eli said, pulling up beside the store. Clare and I were excited. We were going shopping, 2 hours away from Degrassi. Clare kissed Eli and I hugged him, then we jumped out of the car. “I still find it weird that you’re dating my brother.” I said, both of us waving at the hearse driving down the street. “Speaking of dating what is going on between you and Adam?” She said, opening the doors to the store, cold leather scented air hit our faces. “I haven’t talked to him since the thing with his mom. But, I need him in my life, but not as a boyfriend. I know I sound like a jealous freak, but I want him as my friend but nothing more.” I went to a rack of colorful clothes. “Don’t use the word freak,” Clare said, joining me by the rack of clothes. “Have you talked to him about it yet?” She held up a shiny yellow shirt, I shook my head no. “No, Monday. Monday is a good day, and who knows, I may be blowing this out of proportion. We are just friends.” I moved some shirts aside, I hated how 88% of the clothes had tank top or spaghetti straps. Cute clothes, normally hidden by the jacket I wore. I found a tank that was rose colored with tiny skulls. I loved it; I looked down at my jacket. Nope it wouldn’t work, it would just be hidden. “Clare, try this on,” I said. “What?” She said, laughing. “This is the farthest thing from my style as you can get.” I pushed her towards the dressing room. “But Eli will love it, trust me!” I said, giving her a final push. She rolled her eyes and walked into the dressing room. My face fell as she rounded the corner. I took a deep breath and went back to the rack of clothes. I made myself feel worse looking at more of the skinny strap clothes. “You know a different jacket might solve your problems,” I jumped and turned around. A tall girl with long dark hair and clothes that were nicer than any I could afford. “You really need to ditch the black leather, makes you look even more…. heroin girl.” I gapped at her. “Who the heck do you think you are?” I said, I turned away from her, my face burning. “I think I’m Fiona Coyne, I go to your school. I’ve heard all the rumors about you Meghan Goldsworthy” She said. Oh, I knew who she was. “At the moment my shopping buddy has bailed so; I’m going to help you find some decent clothes.” “I don’t want your help.” I said, trying to keep a cap on my anger. “Look princess just back off, you have no idea what I have been through. Real things someone like you wouldn’t know about.” “My ex boyfriend hit me and pushed me down a flight of stairs.” She said, her voice cool. I stared at her and bit my tongue. She stood beside me. “Here try this on.” She said, handing me a storm gray jacket. “Sorry.” I said. “Its fine,” She said, brushing off my apology. “Now take off the black and never go back.” I rolled my eyes and took off the worn jacket. The gray jacket was something I would have never looked twice at. “Ok, don’t give the jacket that look. It’s still has no color, which I don’t understand why people want to dress that way. But it’s a good color for you, and you can wear something like this with it.” She handed me the rose and skull shirt. “Thanks,” I said, taking the clothes from her. “Fiona, why are you doing this for me? You don’t even know me.” She shrugged. “I know what it’s like to be talked about. Also my shopping buddy is missing. Now go try those on, now!” like I had just done with Clare, she pushed me towards the dressing room. I sighed as I tried on the clothes. Fiona had been right; the color was different on me. I liked it. I ran into Clare as I was leaving. “Wow,” She said, she had ditched the rose shirt and was wearing something much more her style. “That looks great Meghan, is so you and so not… Look at yourself.” I turned to face the big mirror. I stared, I looked different. The gray color made my skin look less pale, and gave me a cooler more in charge look. I loved the rose and skulls tank too. “Wow,” I said, I looked at the mirror, seeing a side of me that had been missing for a long time. “Come on out and let me see!” Fiona called. Clare turned and gave me a quizzical look. I walked out and showed Fiona my clothes. “Perfect!” She said, she was holding several items in her hands. She handed me a silver purse and a beautiful red hat with a rose on it. “Now put these on and you will be perfect.” I did, and she clapped. “I work miracles you look beautiful.” “It’s not me, but I like it.” I smiled. “Thanks again Fiona.” “No problem, nice to help a fellow downtrodden female.” She pulled her phone out of her bag and looked at it. “I have to go, but buy the clothes and I expect you to be wearing them Monday.” '' Guys this story will be wrapped up in a few parts! So any ideas for a new idea, or keep going with this????'' Category:Blog posts